


Wires

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Triggers, mentions of abuse, sterek is minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott couldn't do anything while he watched Isaac fight for his life. He just hoped the wires were strong enough to keep him alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to the song "Wires" one too many times and this was the end result. xD I'm sorry for the feels trip, guys, but I regret nothing~!
> 
> Thanks, Der, for betaing. x.x So glad you have internet again so I can spam you with updates.

"Isaac, you need to live."

Scott just stood there, watching. The boy he had begun to notice was resting on the bed. Blond curls were a mess, matted to his head with sweat. Lids hid those blue eyes that he liked to look at. They had been closed for so long that Scott almost wondered if he would ever see them open again. He just let his eyes wander from Isaac's face to the mask over his lips to all the wires that were hooked up to his body. The soft beeps of the monitors were a constant reminder the other was still alive.

Scott just reached out and brushed a stray tear from Isaac's eyes. Even while sleeping, the teen cried. His mom couldn't explain it, but assured him it was just another sign that Isaac was with them. But he just wanted the other to open his eyes. It felt like forever since he even heard the other's voice.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. He took off his mask, smock, and gloves. He could see his mom just watching him with worry from the other side of the anteroom. But he couldn't look at her. He felt like this was all his fault. Isaac's current state... If he had spoken up, then things wouldn't have gotten this bad. Isaac would still be at school with him.

-

_He had begun to notice the other boy a couple weeks ago. The way their eyes would meet and those blue eyes would turn their gaze. It just went like that for a couple days. Until the boy with the blue eyes kissed him in the locker room before lacrosse practice. It was a bold move, but Scott loved it._

_Neither spoke for a couple days, Scott just watching the owner of the blue eyes. Noticing the bruises and frowning when he noticed Isaac wince while moving. But he still slipped his hand into Isaac's and squeezed it. The taller teen was startled but Scott's bright smile seemed to calm him down._

_"You kissed me and now you're avoiding me. That's not how this game is supposed to be played, Isaac." Scott's voice was gentle, the other just ducking his head at the words._

_"I... I got nervous." Isaac's entire nature reminded Scott of one of the puppies he would look after at the vet's. They were shy and nervous but seemed to open up and love you unconditionally. He was sure this was Isaac._

_"I get nervous, too, especially when I like someone. I become a nervous wreck and make a fool of myself." Scott chuckled._

_"Then you must not really like me," Scott saw the expression on Isaac's face drop._

_"Oh, no. I like you, Isaac. You just have yet to fully see me make a complete fool of myself yet. But you will." Isaac seemed intrigued by the words, interested. "So... How about a date? Movies?" He could see the frown on Isaac's face._

_"Maybe." They began to walk down the hallway hand in hand. "Can we just... be together at school for right now?" Scott nodded._

_"That's fine by me. I don't want to rush you into anything." He wanted Isaac to be comfortable._ He _wanted to be comfortable. This was his first relationship with a guy and he was treading unfamiliar water. But he figured that it was like dating a girl, except the person you're dating happens to be a guy._

_"Thanks, Scott." Isaac's smile was worth saying the words. Worth chasing after the blue eyed teen._

-

"Will he wake up any time soon?" Scott couldn't even look at his mom, even as she hugged him.

"We're not sure, sweetie. We're keeping a close eye on him." She rubbed his back gently, staring through the glass at the boy on the bed. "We're hoping he comes around soon. He's at least healing nicely." Scott nodded to the words.

"Right..." Scott slipped out of her embrace to collapse in a chair and watch Isaac through the glass. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have to go back on rounds. Will you be alright, Scott?" Scott nodded. Melissa knelt before him and took his hands in her's. "He'll be alright, Scott. You just have to believe in him. I'm sure he knows you're concerned and he's doing his best to return back here to you. Just believe in him, alright? He's fighting." Scott nodded once more and dropped his head. Melissa just kissed him on the forehead before going back to her rounds.

"Isaac..." Scott looked back up, moving his chair closer to the window of the anteroom. He was able to see through it to Isaac's room. He couldn't hear the monitors, couldn't reach out and touch Isaac, couldn't whisper encouraging words to him. He felt as useless as the day he learned about Isaac's father.

-

_Scott was gentle as he reached up. His hand was gentle as he placed it on Isaac's cheek, finger brushing against the busted lip. He wanted to hurt whoever did this to Isaac. He wanted to yell at them and beat them up in return. What did they get out of doing this? Leaving the other scared for his life._

_"Who did it?" His voice was calm._

_"Don't worry about it, Scott." Isaac's voice was just as calm, but a little quieter._

_"Isaac... This isn't the first time I've seen the bruises. Is it bullies at school? Jackson?" He tried to think who._

_"My dad." Isaac winced after the words left his lips. "He doesn't mean it. He just gets angry and acts impulsively. He's..." Isaac licked his lips. "He's not a bad guy, Scott. Just... don't tell. Oh god, don't tell." Scott could see the panic that Isaac was going through. It pained him to see such fear on the face of the person he loved. Even worse, it hurt knowing that there was no right way to handle this situation. If he told, he'd lose Isaac's trust. If he didn't tell, Isaac would continue to get beaten up. "Scott..." There was worry in Isaac's voice._

_"I won't. Just... Promise that if it ever gets really bad, you'll find me. You'll come to my house or my job. Call me and I'll even come get you. Just... Just get out of there if it gets bad. Alright?" Scott left no room to argue and he made sure Isaac knew it._

_"Alright."_

-

He knew that there was something wrong. He placed a hand against the window, knocking his chair over. "Isaac!" He shouted through the glass. "Isaac!" He banged on the glass. "Help!" He shouted down the hallway. "Somebody help!" He was frantic, his heart pounding in his ears. Nurses and a doctor came running, including his mother. They rushed into the anteroom, tugging on protective gear, before rushing into the room that the blond male resided in.

Scott remained glued to the glass, just watching. He couldn't hear their voices, couldn't hear their words. He couldn't even read their emotions behind their masks. He was frustrated. What was going on? What was wrong? He just watched, trying to figure out what was going on.

He watched his mother as she exited the room and into the anteroom before she arrived out next to him. "You have a weird bond with him, Scott." Melissa sighed and glanced back into the room. "He seized."

"Oh god..." Scott heard his voice speak up. Was that his voice? It sounded so weak.

"But woke up and asked for you." Scott tore his eyes away from the bed and looked at his mother. "He's sleeping again. It'll be a while before he is awake for long bouts of time. Once he's a little more stable, we can move him to his own room."

"What about his lungs?" Melissa smiled.

"They're holding strong right now. We think he'll be fine. He's been in there for a couple weeks now, Scott. He's going to need a lot of recovery time, but... we're thinking he'll be alright. We'll know the full extent of the head trauma when we can get him awake again." Scott collapsed in the chair.

"He's going to be alright..."

-

_Scott had been trying to sleep. He wasn't having much luck on that matter. He hadn't seen Isaac in a couple days and he was nervous. Maybe he had screwed up and scared Isaac? But nothing they did seemed to be anything out of the ordinary. They only ever repeated the same old, mostly since it was comfortable for Isaac._

_His phone vibrating caught his attention and he tugged it over. Isaac's name on the screen made him sit right up and answer. "Isaac?" He was frantic. He was out of bed and tugging on clothes, not really waiting for Isaac to answer._

_"Scott," Isaac seemed relieved to hear him. "Scott, come get me." Isaac's voice seemed to shake with every word. "I'm sorry. I should have listened." Scott tugged on his pants._

_"Stay on the line with me, Isaac." Scott tugged on a jacket before rushing out his door._

_"I don't know what I did wrong." Loud banging and yelling could be heard in the background._

_"You did nothing wrong, Isaac. You hear me? You did nothing wrong." Scott pushed open his mother's door and wandered over, shaking her awake._

_"Scott? What's wrong?" Melissa rolled over and yawned, glancing at her son._

_"I need you to get up, get dressed. I-"_

_"Dad, stop!" Isaac's voice filtered through the phone, loud enough for Melissa to hear. She was up and moving to get dressed._

_"Isaac?! Isaac!" The voices on the other end didn't make much sense, but he could hear Isaac's whimpers._

_"Did you call someone?" A voice spoke up. "Who is this?" Scott hung up. His heart was pounding loudly and he dialed the Sheriff's number._

_"Scott? Is something wrong?" Melissa placed a hand on Scott's shoulder, steering him towards the stairs to go out to the car._

_"I need you to go to the Lahey household. Isaac just called, his dad... His dad beats the living daylights out of him, sir. Isaac wouldn't call me unless he was scared for his life." There was silence before he heard the engine in the car on the other side start up, sirens blaring._

_"I'm heading there now, Scott." John hung up and Scott just looked at his mother._

_"He'll be alright." Melissa tried to comfort her son. "He'll be alright."_

-

Scott was settled at the side of the bed, Isaac's hand in his. As promised a couple days ago, they moved in to his own room where an anteroom wasn't needed. They even took the respirator away, since Isaac seemed capable of breathing on his own. But he was still carefully monitored, mostly by Scott who only left to go to school.

"Scott?" A weak voice caught Scott's attention. He just gazed into blue eyes.

"Hey there." Scott's smile was wide. He wanted to cry at finally seeing Isaac awake. Those blue eyes just watched him.

"Where..." His words seemed to get caught in his throat.

"The hospital. You're safe." Isaac seemed to nod. "Your dad was arrested and imprisoned for life with no chance of parole." The blond nodded once more. "I have to call my mom. They wanted to scan your brain when you were next awake." Isaac seemed to frown but never say anything. Scott pressed the button to call in the nurses.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Melissa smiled when she wandered in.

"Sore," the teen replied.

"That's normal for what you went through. We're going to run some scans, alright?" Isaac nodded. Scott followed as they wheeled Isaac's bed out of his room and down the hall. He held Isaac's hand as they moved him into the next bed. Isaac seemed to be in pain only they settled him back down.

"We're going to be scanning your brain right now. We'll try to get this done as quickly as possible, alright?" The doctor explained, Isaac just nodding.

"You're so brave, Isaac." Scott whispered into Isaac's ear, hugging him. "I'm going to be right behind that window with my mom and the Doctor. Just call if you need me." Isaac nodded. Scott left with his mom and the doctor. They soon began the scan. While Melissa watched the screen with the doctor, Scott watched out the window at Isaac.

"You can already see a problem right here." The doctor pointed out something on the screen after fifteen minutes. "We'll have to test it, but this spot is his memory." Scott frowned.

"But he remembered me, so it can't be that bad." Scott didn't want to believe that there were many things wrong. Things that wouldn't heal.

"He took a lot of injury to his head, Scott. We expected brain trauma, remember?" Scott clenched his hands and nodded, looking back out through the glass.

"I thought it would just be the seizures," Scott whispered. His mother's hand on his shoulder wasn't all that comforting.

"He's a strong boy, Scott. He'll be alright." Scott nodded. He watched Isaac's fingers tapping against the bed and Scott just wanted to be there to hold them. It pained him to watch the other go through all this.

"Done." Scott wondered when he dazed out. But he wandered over to look at the screen. "There seems to be two main areas. This spot, which explains the seizures. And here, which is memory. I'd keep an eye on him for other small areas. But if anything, he'll be able to live with any injury. Nothing to be too concerned about." Scott walked through the door as the bed was removing Isaac from the scan.

"Hey, Isaac." The dark haired male smiled at the blond haired male.

"Scott," Isaac smiled. Isaac looked so thin, so tired.

"You're going to be alright, Isaac." Scott wanted to just make the other alright completely. But that was impossible.

"We're going to need to run some more tests.. Okay, Isaac?" Melissa hated making the poor boy out to be like a guinea pig, but this was all to make sure they aren't underestimating the brain injuries.

"'kay," Isaac nodded faintly. Scott helped his mom and the doctor move Isaac back to his normal bed and wheel him back to his room. Scott settled right at Isaac's side while they went about more tests.

-

_Scott wanted to fly out of the car when they pulled up to the Lahey house. There were cop cars all over the place, and an ambulance. The Sheriff was tugging Mr. Lahey out of the house in handcuffs. The man was eerily quiet, John just telling the man his rights while ushering him over to the car._

_Cops were keeping people from getting too close. But Scott rushed right over when his mom stopped the car. The cops kept him back, but he wanted to fight them. He could barely hear himself calling out Isaac's name, hear his mother try to pull him back._

_"Scott..." The Sheriff was soon in front of him._

_"Tell me he's alive! Tell me he's alive!" Scott shouted, but was just tugged into a hug._

_"Right now... Yes. But his wounds are pretty bad. If you hadn't called, Scott... He probably would have died without us giving him a fighting chance." Scott clutched the police uniform, unable to stop crying. This was his fault for not speaking up before. For not telling someone that Isaac's dad was beating him. If he had, Isaac wouldn't be fighting for his life._

_"I want to see him." As if on cue, the paramedics appeared, rushing the gurney out of the house. Scott broke free and rushed over. "Isaac!" He started the paramedics who were loading the blond boy into the ambulance. They were covered in blood._

_"He's Isaac's emergency contact, let him ride with you." The voice of the Sheriff spoke up and a paramedic allowed Scott into the ambulance. Scott rushed to sit next to Isaac, taking a hand._

_"He's in bad shape. His lungs, his head." One paramedic explained to Scott while another kept applying pressure to Isaac's chest._

_"Will he be alright?" That was all that mattered to Scott._

_"That's all on how willing he is to fight to survive. How strong his will to live is." The words shattered Scott who leaned forward._

_"You better live, Isaac. I don't want to lose you."_

-

"His memory is a little fuzzy, Scott. His short term is something we plan to help him work on. He'll need to write everything down or else he'll forget it. You'll need to help him remember to write things down." Scott nodded as he sat down with his mother in the hallway. "We'll also teach you what to do if he has a seizure. We don't know yet what triggers it, he's only ever had two in our care. We're going to give him medicine to help keep them away. But due to the memory..."

"I'll have to make sure he takes them. I got it." Melissa nodded.

"Also, it seems he's a little more sensitive towards lighting. He'll get intense headaches. If it's too intense, it'll cause him to seize. We'll need to figure out a good dosage level for medicine to help with the headaches." Scott nodded.

"Right."

"There's also one other problem we found with his brain." Scott paused and just stared at his mom. "His speech... He's having a lot more trouble with speaking than we imagined. One word he can do, but more than that his sentence jumbles and it looks like he even has difficulty talking." Melissa was still at a loss on this one. "But we're encouraging speech therapy. The doctors say it's something we can control with therapy." Scott nodded.

"When can he come home, Mom?" It had been decided that they would take Isaac in since he had no where else to go.

"Soon, sweetie." Melissa kissed Scott on the forehead and went back to her rounds. Scott just went back into the room to be next to Isaac.

-

_When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Scott got out of the ambulance so the paramedics could move Isaac out as quickly as possible. He ran through the doors after them. There were just so many voices. They were frantic. His mother was rushing through the doors, being called over to aid them._

_He knew when to stop, regardless of the fact that his feet wanted him to continue to follow where they were taking Isaac. His breathing was short and heavy. If Isaac wasn't strong, he'd never see the other teen again. He'd be going to his funeral._

_"I've got you, son." The Sheriff's voice was gentle as he tugged Scott close. The teen just collapsed into his best friend's father's arms._

_"What if he doesn't make it?" Scott's voice shook. It actually scared him._

_"He'll make it, because he knows he still has someone who cares about him. Someone who needs him. And if he doesn't... You know Claudia will watch over him." Scott just cried. John never said a word, just held the teen._

-

Scott was stretched out across his bed. His phone wouldn't stop going off, reminding him that he had to get up and go to class. But he really didn't want to do it. School was dumb. College was no different than high school. It didn't matter that he scheduled his class for late morning. He still just wanted to sleep into the afternoon.

"Scott?" There was a knock on his door. "Scott. If you don't get up, you'll be late." Scott grumbled as he got up. He opened his door to just glance at Isaac, yawning.

"I'm up. I'm up." The blond just smiled brightly. He could hear Stiles' voice in the kitchen, probably talking to his boyfriend. "Did he at least put the coffee pot on?" Scott wandered back into his room, knowing Isaac was probably still hanging in the doorway.

"I did before I went to class." Scott nodded with a smile. He tugged a shirt out of his drawer, and pants out of his closet. He grabbed a pair of socks before following Isaac into the kitchen.

"Morning, Scott. About time you got up. I knew sending Isaac in would do the trick." Stiles laughed and fixed Scott a cup of coffee.

"So today's plans?" Isaac settled back down with his cup of tea, grabbing a pen to write in his notebook. Scott just watched the blond. He had come a long way with therapy. His speech was amazing, except when he got upset. He rarely had seizures, or even his bad headaches. Memory exercizes were helping Isaac with his short term memory recall. He still wrote things down encase he forgot, but he was doing better at remembering.

"Scott?" The sound of his name caught his attention, snapping him from his thoughts.

"We asked if the plans sounded alright to you." Isaac looked worried, so Scott just gave him a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What are the plans?" Isaac smiled a little.

"We're going to all meet up for lunch at the pizza place, then go off campus for Chinese food for dinner then go see X-Men Apocalypse." Isaac recited without looking at his notes.

"Sounds awesome!" Scott quickly downed his coffee.

"Good. Now if you don't leave now, you'll be late for class." Derek spoke up as the voice of reason. "And take this one with you." He pushed Stiles off the counter. "If you don't meet with your academic advisor now, you'll lose that window to declare your plans of your minor." Isaac just laughed and Scott caught his best friend.

"Pushy, pushy." Stiles laughed.

"Come on. I'll give you a ride." Scott lightly kissed Isaac.

"I'll see you at lunch." Scott and Stiles left the kitchen.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth before you leave!" Isaac called after them.

"Thanks, Mom!" Both the leaving males called back in unison. Isaac just glanced at Derek who was trying to hide his smirk behind his coffee cup.

"So, Derek. We have the morning to kill time. Want to watch some old school Teen Wolf?" Derek snorted and rolled his eyes, heading out of the room. Isaac followed after him.

"If you start cheering 'Go Beavers' again, I'll push you off the couch." Isaac laughed as he set up their vhs player.

"Rude much." He played the video as Derek turned the tv on. He moved over to the couch and settled down, relaxing into the couch. He was slowly forgetting what it was like to live in fear. To not feel safe with those around him. Scott, Stiles, Derek... Even Melissa and John, they made him feel safe and warm. They made him feel normal. And he was grateful.

He was glad to be alive.


End file.
